Episode 1: Birth Through Black Blood
by kayjhay
Summary: Gerard comes back with a plan for vengeance , Lydia comforts Jackson on the full moon, and Allison discovers a secret that will change all of their lives forever.


Hello! I entered this into the Fan Fiction contest for MTV. Of course I found mistakes after I entered it on the 29th so I wasn't happy, but it is what it is(: I Hope you guys like ittt! let me know pleasee! thanks!

**Teen Wolf: Season 3: Birth through Black Blood**

Intro:

The episode opens with a view of a rheumy sky meeting the black sparkling pavement behind the warehouse in which the previous fight took place and shows Gerard resting in his own black blood. Gerard's eyesight is fuzzy as he watches hiking boots approach, stop for a moment, then draws the Alpha pack symbol with a pocket knife in the blood that spilled from his mouth. "I would use these, but the ash that killed you wouldn't be so good to me either", he said as he showed off his claws.

"Please, I can help you. There's so much hidden in this town, new species, hybrids, that could make you stronger. I can give you answers", he could barely breathe the words.

"We only take the strongest. You're in no condition to fight with the rest," said the mysterious voice, strong and clear.

"I'm willing to do anything."

"Then you will follow me", was the last demand before a bite scorched his veins. Gerard was carried away in a blink.

Allison and her father decide to go through the rest of Kate's stuff that was left in their study. In an old box, Allison finds pictures of a baby girl along with hospital documents and letters from a Mr. and Mrs. Deloise. Her father walks over, and she snaps the box shut, standing up to find her father reaching for her wrist and clasping an old bracelet that he said was his mothers, passed down to Kate, and here passed down to her. He says to her that although he wished circumstances were different on his side of the family, it would mean a lot to him.

Allison, later, drives down to the hospital asking Mrs. McCall at the desk about any record of Kate at Beacon Hills Hospital. She responded that there was not, but Mr. and Mrs. Deloise had recent visits though she was not entitled to give further information unless she was immediate family. Allison instead found their number in a phonebook, and gave them a call. She lies to them with the explanation that she is Kate's sister, and gave them her information in case they ever needed anything. Then she set out to find Derek with the realization that he was the last person she knew of to have a relationship with Kate, a good reason to do open adoption on Kate's part, as well as to hide it from her brother.

Allison stopped at Lidia's house first, assuming she'd find Jackson, who has decided to be in Derek's pack as he learns to balance his hybrid wolf and Kanima with the full moon. She receives information from him that there is a pack of Alphas that have picked up two more wolves in Beacon Hills. The pack is growing, and Derek is out to find how to stop it.

Allison goes out in the woods, as far as the old Hale house. She hears growling, sharp claw scratches on the trees around her, her crossbow is pointed and she spins only to be taken under, falling on her back and looking up to see a new face on Gerard. This face has crimson red eyes, sharp teeth, and dark fur surrounding his face.

The scene cuts to Scott, opening his door to find Dr. Deaton. It's still the early morning, and he sees a clear full moon behind him. Scott asks what's wrong, and in response Dr. Deaton tells him, "One thing is out of place since the night Jackson was turned and Gerard was defeated. He needed one day to be stronger, and the early morning has given him new opportunity. He doesn't shy away from revenge; he'd use anyone to get what he wants, and you should find out what that is." Scott talks to Derek and Peter and understands that Gerard's blood dripped short as he crawled away, and he must've been saved by the Alphas. Derek wonders if Gerard persuaded the Alphas, and what they now know.

As Scott hangs up the phone, he turns, and is face to face with Mr. Argent. He looks angry and bewildered, and asks "where's my daughter?" Scott has a memory flash of Gerard, from episode 12, forcing the Kanima to hold Allison, threatening "I would kill my own son."

* * *

Gerard forces Allison to stand up, and says "I'd like for you to meet some new friends." Several wolves appeared from behind trees in the dark forest. "As well as some old," and there Boyd appears.

"But you did so much to hurt him," Allison says, shaken.

"Now don't forget whose idea it was; you brought them straight to me. Besides, we all have a common purpose here."

"And what's that?"

Before Gerard could answer, a man fixed his pace towards her, staring. "You know Kate?"

Allison looked down at her bracelet, then up at Gerard's straight face.

"I did," she scorns, speaking to Gerard instead of the man. (since Gerard had been the one to brainwash Kate, attempting to turn them into "leaders" for his own benefit.)

She looks in the man's eyes, only to see them turn red, and his palms open up with sharp claws at his side. He launches himself at her, and Gerard stops him. "Don't be so quick to kill; there are many people in this town of more importance than meets the eye. This one for instance, is in love with a wolf that is very…. connected", he smirks.

* * *

As the moon fully rises, Peter and Derek rush to find Jackson and keep Lidia away, though she wants to stay and help. Peter tells her there's nothing she could do and that even the smallest form of comfort could get her killed. "No, he needs her, he needs a reminder while he's turning, a reason to stay calm. It worked before. It works with Scott," says Derek, with a brainstorming look on his face.

Jackson and Lidia exchange glances. "I'll be there," says Lidia, they kiss for a moment, then Lidia feels the scales on Jackson's neck, and backs away.

They watch his hands glimmer with blue scales. It's starting.

Scott and Isaac are shown hiding behind trees, close enough to hear and see the Alphas with Allison. Although Isaac is caught between Derek's pack and Scott's, he stays with Derek, though their current situations require teamwork. Scott couldn't face a pack of Alphas alone. And although Scott and Allison weren't together anymore, his love for her stood in the way of everything else.

They recognize Boyd as well as Gerard and exchange glances as they wonder how they'd become Alphas overnight. Who did they kill? What did they want with Allison? And if Boyd and Erica ran together, where was she? This couldn't have been the whole pack anyhow.

They conjured a plan of how to go about attacking the five Alphas, but it was too dangerous.

"You'll leave Scott out of this. I can give you anything you need, Gerard, like I had been. You hurt innocent people." Gerard wore a shocked expression, his jaw clenched.

"Your _friends _are not people. Let's review shall we? Your best friend is immune to the supernatural; she's in love with a hybrid wolf and Kanima, your boyfriend is an Omega, but protects Derek, the man who brought your mother and Kate to their deaths. Are you really going to let that go?" Scott heard one of the Alphas react with an almost inaudible deep breath.

"I blame you….for all of it."

"I made you stronger!" yelled Gerard as he raised his claw, threatening to slash her neck. Before she could wince, Scott tackles him to the ground.

Allison crawls to reach her crossbow and aims at the three surrounding Isaac. With them weakened, she witnesses Scott struggling. She has two arrows left.

With one she aims for his leg, forcing him to fall. The next shot is blown inadvertently and directly into his pupil. Gerard growls, and appears blind in one eye. Three of the Alpha's run, and Gerard swears on a bitter revenge.

After the first two Alphas had left, still weakened, Boyd stayed to speak to Isaac, his past brother. In response to Isaac's wonderment, Boyd had explained they came across the Alphas and had to fight for their survival. Erica was hurt and he'd killed one in her defense. He's still protecting her from the inside because the Alphas do prey on Omegas and lone wolves. They also bring other Alphas in to make them stronger. He encouraged Isaac to stay with Derek. He then ran before Gerard could notice.

The man who had asked Allison about Kate appears and rushes to Scott.

"I will not harm you, but I have a request. You know Derek Hale…?"

Scott rises to ask only, "What do you want?"

"I am his brother." Scott looks shocked, as he imagines Derek will be when he finds another family member had survived the fire. Isaac overhears, stunned, and Allison sighs. How could she tell him about the baby now? There was too much going on at once in Derek's world, and for once she actually cared.

She whispers under her breath, "I'm still human," as a reaction to Gerard's remark about her friends not being people, and in relief that she was still herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the beginning stages of his turning, Jackson tried to think of his wolf shape. Derek encouraged him to get in touch with his wolf instincts, that way there was a better chance of more control. As much as Jackson pulled for the wolf, however, the Kanima was stronger. He knew the Kanima. He lost control and paralyzed Peter, who stepped up first to fight him off. Before he could launch at Derek, Lidia jumped in front of him and took the Kanima's face in her hands. Her eyes were filled with water as she spoke softly, "You won't hurt me Jackson... I love you."

Jackson relaxed and his shoulder's shrugged, staring tensely at the picture in front of him. He stares, immobilized, till a reflection of the moon passes over the pool in Lidia's backyard. When he takes his human form, he explains to them that he thought of Lidia, and the fact that he didn't want to kill those who helped him. He realizes this is what he wanted, to be a wolf, a supernatural being. He wanted to be stronger and it takes dedication.

* * *

In the last scene, Allison and Scott are walking down the street. They stop in front of her house, and he takes her hand, "You were really brave tonight."

She replies, "Told you… you don't have to look after me anymore." She gave him a side smile, and let go of his hand. The camera shows them slowly pull away. But as she goes to her door, she doesn't turn around, and closes the door behind her. This symbolizes Allison walking away from her past.

In the next episode we learn who Gerard killed to receive Alpha status and what he's influenced the other wolves to do on behalf of his new "plan". Gerard later finds out that Derek's brother, Lucas, has been communicating, and uses this to his advantage as he forces Lucas to betray his brother. The audience will only know of this when Gerard's plan follows through, and Lucas is needed as one of the last pieces. Will he save his brother? And would he betray the secret of his brother's newborn daughter to the man seeking vengeance?

Stiles adds humor to difficult situations, but in this episode synopsis, I did not make him a main character, as I feel he would be spending time with his father. Stiles doesn't think of himself as a hero, but there's always room for him to step up. Maybe Stiles' father will take him to a shooting range where he'll gain not only skill will weaponry, but confidence.


End file.
